bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hi, Speachy here/Bee's and Tee's update (fan made)
Changelog: added new bees, added new mechanic (tee shirts) new traveling bear new mobs new ability new shop New shop: jellybean shop gives 1 jelly bean per 1 ticket. Traveling bear: Jelly Bean bear Hiya! Look at this place, so dull and colourless, ah yes I can see it can't you too? ()yes / ()no if ()yes , well lets see with a series of quests :D. if() oh well I hope you change your mind quest (1/10) Jellyfy the mountain, Use 3 jelly beans collect 10 jellybean buff tokens during: ah the joy of jellybean nothing can get sweeter then that maybe except for gumdrops... oh yeah gummybear is my cousion btw completed: nice job out there you really have potential in you any ways here is some jellybeans and some other rewards. (2 jelly beans, 100 honey and 1 royal jelly) also here is a new quest quest (2/10) Beanbug trouble collect 15 tokens from bean bugs use 1 jellybean during: Ah yes the jelly bean bugs... always bringing trouble to sun bear, he didn't even round them up correctly copleted: I see you must have been good at rounding them up I guess 7 more quests until you get a special gift, (2 jelly beans, 2 royal jelly) quest (3/10) paintin the mountain red collect 1000 red pollen collect 5 red jellybean buff tokens use 1 red extract defeat 5 lady bugs during:zZzzZZzzz ( jellybean bear is asleep maby you should do your quest first) completed: ah yes I can see it now a brightly coloured mountain ah yes take this (1 jelly beans, 1 glitter) Quest (4/10) paintin the mountain white and blue collect 1500 white pollen collect 1500 blue pollen use 2 blue extracts defeat 6 rhino beetles collect 6 blue jellybean buff tokens collect 4 white jellybean buff tokens during: ah yes the mountain is getting better and better it will be full of colour very soon!) completed: perfect only 5 more quests left here take this! (4 jellybeans, 1 glue, 1 glitter) Quest(5/10): goo and jelly unite collect 5000 goo use 1 glue collect 10 jellybean buff tokens use 5 jellybeans during: yes time to add even more colour!!! completed : congrates 4 more quests left but it will get harder by a ton cause I believe in you! also take this (10 jellybean and 25 gumdrops) Quest (6/10) a better jellying collect 200 jelly bean buff tokens defeat jellybean aphid collect 5 jellybean tokens pop a jellybean sprout collect 1,000,000 white pollen during: I hope it is not to hard for you anyways get going I do not have all day. Completed perfect!!! a few more quests left here take this 3 jellybeans 3 glitter 1 royal jelly quest (7/10) to jelly or to glue? collect 500,000 goo collect 250 jellybean buff tokens defeat 1 jelly aphid defeat 1 goo aphid use 1 glue use 10 gumdrops use 5 jellybeans pop a gummy sprout during:zz (he is asleep) completed: now your ready for the last 3 of the hardest! also take this 5 magic beans 10 tickets Quest (8/10) The quest for jellybee 1 collect 500 jellybean buff tokens use 15 jellybeans pop a jellybean sprout, defeat 2 jelly aphids collect 5,591,583 pollen collect 100 tokens from jelly bean bug during: go away I am busy... completed: chop chop hurry up a 2 left!!! (1 m honey, 10 jellybeans) Quest: The quest for jellybee 2 collect 750 jellybean buff tokens use 20 jelly beans pop 2 jellybean sprouts defeat 3 jellybean aphids collect 150 tokens from bean bug collect 25,000,000 pollen during: go away I am busy... completed: get ready for the finale also take this 50 jellybeans Quest (10/10) the quest for jellybee 3 collect 2000 jellybean buff tokens collect 50 tokens from jellybean sprouts collect 10 tokens from jellybean aphid collect 100,000,000 pollen use 50 jelly beans during: go away I am busy... completed: perfect my work is done (receive star jelly and 1 jellybean egg) also here have an extra credit work quest (11/10) extra credit!!!! collect 10000 jelly bean buff tokens collect 10,000,000,000 pollen during: .. completed: hehe take this! you deserved it! (star treat) Jelly bee: Description: The sweetest bee in existent tied with gummy bee of course, so sweet he wouldn't hurt a fly. Type: rainbow: likes all fields (collects X1.5 pollen from all type of flowers) Attack 0 Energy Unlimited Speed 40 Converts 100 honey in 1 second Collects 50 honey in 1 second If gifted: X2 Duration on jellybean tokens (includes jellybean sharing buff), X1.5 Goo (if have gifted gummy bee) and Enhances Jellybeans: Jellybeans : summon 1-3 jellybean buff tokens on the nearest field your next to ( 2-4 if gifted) (X2 jellybean tokens if have gummy bee) spawns around 1-5 minutes White boost, Red boost, Blue boost Token Buffs: Glob: it also summons a random jellybean buff if the player has jelly bee. Mobs: Jellybean aphids A 25% chance to get when summoning an aphid drops 3-7 jellybean tokens. has 100 health X level X( level divided by 5) the level is the same as regular aphid Sprout: jellybean sprout some HP as gummy sprout drops random jellybean buff tokens (the duration of the buffs is 5 minutes) New Item: Tee's: Basic Tee (in pro shop) 1,000,000 honey 5 pineapples 1 stinger gives: +10 pollen +2 white pollen +1 instant conversion Red tee: (red HQ) 10,000,000 5 stingers 10 red extracts gives: +5% pollen +30% red pollen +1 red bee attack Blue tee: (Blue HQ) 10,110,000 honey 50 blueberries 10 blue extracts +6% pollen +31% blue pollen +4% bomb pollen Honey Tee: (ace shop) 25,000,000 20 stingers 2 glitter 5 enzymes +50% honey from tokens +10% longer mark token lifespans +20% pollen +1 bee attack +5% instant conversion passive: honey storm: summons honey storm every 50th honey token collected (3 minute cooldown) Pro tee: (top shop) 4,000,000 honey 5 enzymes +1% honey from tokens +10% pollen +3% instant conversion Red and Blue tee: (ace shop) 1,000,000,000 pollen 50 blue extracts 100 stingers 50 red extracts 25 oil 25 enzymes 50 glue 10 glitter 25 coconut +20% pollen +20% red pollen +20% blue pollen +30% bomb pollen +1 bee attack +10% instant conversion +50% honey from tokens +5% honey from pollen +30% lootluck passives: honey storm ( needs honey tee) red and blue united: every 100th ability tokens collected red bees can collect blue pollen, and blue bees can collect red pollen for 1 minute 10 minute cooldown.' Some extra new bees: Farmer Bee Type: legendary Colour: colourless attack:2 A hard working bee that won't quit no matter what! unlimited energy 10 speed converts 110 honey in 1 second collects 100 pollen in 1 second when gifted: X1.5 power from sprinklers Sprinkler: summons a sprinkler water pulse based on your sprinkler ( regular if you do not have sprinklers) Category:Blog posts